Pups Meet the Wiggles
This is a collab between TwilightSparkleLover14 and Spike Angel. Summary The pup's favorite band, the Wiggles, are touring in Adventure Bay! Ryder gets the pups and himself tickets, but there's a mishap the day before the show! Can the pups save the performance? Story It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Ryder was playing Angry Birds on his Pup-Pad and having some toast with raspberry jam for breakfast when James came in, clutching the morning paper. "Morning, Ryder!" James said with a huge smile on his face. "Morning, James!" Ryder replied happily. "Hey, Ryder, you'll never guess what's on the front page!" James exclaimed. "What?" Ryder asked. "The Wiggles are in town!" James said, showing Ryder the front page. "Oh sweet!" Ryder exclaimed. "The pups LOVE that band, especially Marshall. He'll be so thrilled when he finds out!" "And tickets are still being sold! We might be able to get some for us and the pups before they're all out!" James declared. "Alright! Let's go!" Ryder said. Then they left on James' 1958 Harley Davidson BMV. They soon arrived at the place where the tickets were being sold and bought enough tickets for themselves and the pups. After which, they went to Mr. Porter's Cafe, where Joe worked art-time as a waiter. They seated themselves and soon enough, Joe arrived with 2 menus. "Hey, guys!" Joe said as he gave them their menus. "Hey, Joe!" James and Ryder said in unison. "What will it be today?" Joe asked, taking out his order pad. "I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a Coke please." James said. "I'll have the same." Ryder ordered. "OK, I'll be right back!" Joe said, then he left. While James and Ryder waited for their orders, they discussed their plans for that very night. "Hey, Ryder. I just realized something." James pointed out. "And that was?" Ryder asked. "Tonight is Adventure Bay Oldies Night." James recalled. "Yea, so?" Ryder asked. "So, tonight is also the night of The Wiggles' 1st Adventure Bay concert!" James told his friend. "Wow! I think it would be cool of The Wiggles could stay for that!" Ryder said as Joe arrived with their orders. "Thanks, Joe!" James said as he took a bite out of his burger. "No problem!" Joe replied happily before leaving to tend to more customers. "Actually, I think they will!" James said. "I can't wait!" Ryder said. ~'To Be Continued By Spike Angel'~ Meanwhile, in the Lookout, Marshall and Rubble were watching Apollo the Super Pup when Chase ran in with some exciting news. "Marshall, Rubble, the Wiggles are coming to Adventure Bay!" Chase excitedly announced. "They are?! I LOVE the Wiggles!" Rubble answers. Then, Marshall did a fangirl squeal and fainted. 1 hour later All the pups had heard the news and were chatting excitedly about it. Little did they know Ryder was coming home with a surprise that was going to change their lives forever..... ~To be continued by TwilightSparkleLover14~